


Colors and Scents

by Fire_Song_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Song_Queen/pseuds/Fire_Song_Queen
Summary: Prompt from Writers Write Blog: Write about the color of Pain and the taste of Happiness. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Your opinions are appreciated.





	1. Hermione- Colors

The color of courage is red. It is loud and bold, standing apart from all others with a lion crest.

Danger is a bright yellow. The eyes cause you to freeze where you are unable to move even after they have passed.

The color of desperation is brown. It is everything mixed together red, to speak up and yellow, for the danger that I believe Harry is in.

Pink is for innocence. It is a first dance without inhibition and sharing a first kiss.

The color of rebellion is tan. Like parchment written on by children who are to young to be in such a fight.

Green is the color of grief. It is a mark that floats in the air as a leader lays dead on the ground and the beginning open war.

The color of fear is gray. It is his eyes as he looks at me scared to identify us and terrified not to.

Black is for the pain that I suffer. It is all I see as she leans over my are and carves into my skin.


	2. Draco's Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Writers Write Blog: Write about the color of Pain and the taste of Happiness. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Your opinions are appreciated.

The color of intelligence is brown. It is her wild and hair that covers her head. 

Ginger is the color of contempt. The family of them crowd around her in the store hiding her from view.

The color of fear is depression. It float towards you and makes you cold. It causes me to relive moments I'd rather not.

Pink is the color of envy. She wears it as she dances with someone who is not me despite my hopes.

The color of power.is silver. It is a badge on my robes as I have authority over even prefects. 

Red is the color pain. It flows from me on the floor in a haunted bathroom.

The color of fear is gold. Her eyes looking deep into mine flashing and begging for me not to confirm my Aunt's theory. 

Gray is the color of hope. The elf appears and rescues her in his dingy sack.


	3. Hermione's Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Writers Write Blog: Write about the color of Pain and the taste of Happiness.   
> Your opinions are appreciated.

The scent of a fresh start is musty. It is forms and books stacked high on a tiny desk in an even smaller office.

 

Citrus aftershave is the scent of shock. She recognizes the scent from 6th year potions.

 

The scent of Relaxation is Vanilla. A bubble bath as I think of what I will do if I encounter him again.

 

Confidence smells of fresh coffee. We meet again at the shop not far from the ministry and Saint Mungo's Hospital.

 

Nervousness smells like spearmint. She passes her floor hoping that he isn't playing a trick on her.

 

The scent of lust is a wintergreen and musk mixed. It is his body moving against me holding me close as I grip his shoulders and his hands dig into my hair.

 

Love has the smell of roses as he looks up at me from his knees. I can only nod for once speechless.

 

My Happiness is the fragrance of nature. I sit outside watching Draco as he flies with our son. The sun causing both if their heads of bright hair to shine.


	4. Draco's Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Writers Write Blog: Write about the color of Pain and the taste of Happiness. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Your opinions are appreciated.

The scent of apprehensiveness is musky. The room is filled with men and women as I wait to hear from my parole officer.

The fragrance of parchment always brings longing with it. When she stands before me, even accidentally, I wish to reach out and touch her.

Indecisiveness smells of Pepper-up potion. Trying to decide if I should owl her asking for a date as I brew in the hospital labs.

Espresso and cream carries the scent of Nervousness. I watch the door of the shop where she asked me to meet her before we both have work.

The scents of a Sedum and lisianthus bouquet never fail to make me anxious. The feeling disappears when she opens her door.

Desire is of vanilla and spearmint. My nose and tongue are drugged with them as I push her against the wall holding her trying to imprinting her on me and myself on her.

The scent of Pride is Red wine and roses. She nods and kisses me knocking us both to the ground.

The happiness I feel cannot be defined by any one or two scents. It is of parchment and spearmint for Hermione; Grass and broom polish for our son. And baby powder and sunshine for our daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sedum is a flower meaning Bonds of Affection and Lisanthus is a flower meaning Outgoing nature and gratitude. I thought that these would be great for an official first date for them due to Hermione being a Gryffindor and that Draco has had affection for her since 1st year (in this 4-shot). The gratitude I thought would be a nice touch because he is grateful that she is willing to give him a chance despite everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on fanfiction.net under Firesong23 so if you see the same there be assured that this is the SAME author.


End file.
